


JNPR Returns

by 9foxgrl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, Death doesn't have time for this nonsense, F/F, F/M, Flower Power, Gen, Jaune has a semblance, OCs - Freeform, PTSD, Time Travel AU, arkos, flashbacks of character deaths, pyrrha's alive!, slightly OC Main Cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9foxgrl/pseuds/9foxgrl
Summary: Death is angered by the despairing on Remnant, so they choose a broken team who have reached the end of their lives and sent back to fix it.Beware Salem, the bell tolls for thee.





	JNPR Returns

 

Resurrection

There is something both wonderful and cruel about dying. You feel at peace, but at the same time its unsettling as you are met with a suddenly collision of memories. For these four huntsmen in training it was the worse feeling they could imagine.

 _‘I didn’t want this to be the end.’_ Cried a red soul.

 _‘Why? Why did this have to happen?’_ the pink one wailed.

 _‘I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.’_ Whispered the white soul.

 _‘I lost them all, please don’t take anyone else...’_ the green one begged.

Suddenly in the collision of all these memories a soft but commanding voice broke through.

**“Do you want to change your fate?”**

_‘Yes...’_ the four lost souls replied without hesitation. The owner of the voice merely smiled as one by one each of the four souls that departed in different points of time and returned to a designated point.

**“I cannot take away your memories nor the pain of what your last moments were, so guard each other well.”**

Under normal circumstances Death would not intervene in these matters, however they utterly despised what Darkness created in retaliation to Light. Those two Gods were much younger than the other Gods in existence and more naive about what they had done before leaving Remnant. They didn’t know the trials that in doing so Death would have no choice by to stay behind while the other Gods deemed the realm a lost cause.

 The faint smile on Death’s face vanished as they gripped the imposing scythe in their hands and faced the world of Remnant as the light of the four souls vanished into the time stream.

**“Salem, the bell soon tolls for thee.”**

* * *

It was just barely sunrise at Beacon Academy when four new students were thrown out of their sleep, just barely able to hold in screams of terror as _months_ of memories and pain struck them.

Pyrrha was gasping as she gripped the front of her shirt, as the feeling of piercing metal burned in her chest. She wanted to move, but her terror had paralyzed her.

Nora was gripping her sides as she rolled out of her sleeping bag to seek comfort from her best friend, but Ren beat her too it, and already scooted over to hug her, silently screaming from the pains in his arms.

And in a far off corner; Jaune Arc he sat up forced himself to stumbling over three faces he knew. He nudged Ren with his foot and gestured for the two to go to the locker room before making his way to the paralyzed Spartan. Gently he stooped down to grip her hand.

Pyrrha locked eyes with him, a silent plea was passed between them. Jaune ignored the phantom pains racking his entire body as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the meeting place. Nora was now openly sobbing in Ren’s arms.

Jaune set Pyrrha down on a bench and began to softly sing a Mistralian lullaby. The very song that he would learn from the Nikkos matriarch at an overdue funeral. A weak white light began to spread around them as Jaune pulled on his aura to give them some comfort. Soon the team managed to calm down.

Finally after several tense minutes, Jaune spoke aloud.

“This...was not what I was expecting.”

“I’m sorry...” Pyrrha gasped through shaking sobs as she gripped tightly onto Jaune’s pajamas. Jaune only gripped her tighter. “I’m sorry Jaune.”  

“Don’t apologize, I’d probably do the same thing.” Jaune replied. “Actually...I kind of did.”

“Speaking of which; when I get the feeling back in my arms and legs I am going to kick your ass.” Ren replied sternly. Seeing Pyrrha’s confusion he explained; “We were trapped by the enemy and that idiot used his semblance to save us, but allowed himself die a martyr the process.”

“My semblance...is... Astra Field.” Jaune replied with a faint smile. “It’s supposed to be a just analyze an enemies’ weaknesses, but my emotions made it vary and made it adapt into an offensive power.”   

“You should have seen Ironwood’s face when he first used it to stop the Kingdom’s armies from attacking each other and then read them the riot act.” Nora grinned. “I wish I still had the picture on my scroll.”

“So what now?” Ren asked.  “Do we tell Ozpin?”

“Can we trust them?” Nora asked uneasily. “After all that trouble...and giving Jaune that artifact unknowingly...”

“We don’t have to just yet.” Jaune replied uneasily. “We know most of the events that happen up to the Vytal festival thanks to Ruby...but...how much can we change that without making it worse?”

“Not everything. But we do have to do _something_.” Pyrrha whispered.

“Let’s get through initiation first and we’ll discuss it later.” Jaune replied as they started to hear voices coming from the ball room. “Pyrrha...are you okay?”

“I...I’ll be okay for now.” Pyrrha replied as she shakily got off his lap. “Just don’t think you can get out of being my partner though.”

“Wouldn’t think of anyone else.” Jaune replied with a smile.

The group split up just long enough grab their sleeping bags and change into their gear before walking together to the dining hall for breakfast. Pyrrha stopped just outside of the CCT with a feeling of dread. An image of the sleeping woman below the tower flashed in her mind before she felt Jaune’s warm aura envelop her again.

“It’s okay. We’ll take this one step at a time...” Jaune whispered to her.

Pyrrha nodded and gripped his hand tightly.

_‘No matter what, this future will be different.’_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, you can follow me on [9foxgrl-scribe](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/9foxgrl-scribe).  
> Also I have posted a challenge on my Tumblr for help creating OCs for the war/Vytal festival/Team JNPR's associates.
> 
> [Need Your RWBY OCs](https://9foxgrl-scribe.tumblr.com/post/161409642474/need-your-rwby-ocs).  
> 


End file.
